The Eve of Final Judgement: The Backstory
by WingsOFHope
Summary: Seven years before the beginning of the game, a Valuan flagship disappears mysteriously... the Skies of Arcadia backstory and so much more! Rated for mild violence and language. PART 2 UP!
1. Pretense

Disclaimer: Skies of Arcadia : Legends is not mine. I think it belongs to Sega or someone like that.  
  
Author's Note: This story is an advanced version of the Gamecube backstory. It takes place 7 years before the game really starts. This talks about everything that led up to what happened in the game. Just thought you'd like to know. }:c  
  
The Eve Of Final Judgement  
  
She stood against the railing, her back facing the bridge behind her. Her pale hair was blowing in the warm Nasrian wind, and she was sweating uder her thick Valuan dress.  
The girl's eyes were bright blue and it always seemed as if she wasn't really looking at you, but THROUGH you. She sighed as she looked out across the Great Cloud Sea. The light of the Red moon was fading to the south as the ship she was on sailed on to Valua.  
"Piastol?" a familiar voice asked as the doors to the bridge were opened. "Are you okay?"  
Piastol sighed as she turned around, the wind blowing on her face. They'd just reached the point where the great, yellow, mountainous continent of Valua was. The wind was no longer warmed by the Red sun, but surprisingly cold.  
"I'm fine, father."  
Mendosa sighed as he closed the metal door behind him. "Are you sure, Piastol? You're not air sick, are you?"  
"No," she said, looking out across the sky. "Not at all."  
Her father let out a bright laugh. "So that's it, huh? You've got that urge to take off into the skies. To see what's out there with your own eyes."  
Piastol looked up as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Is that so bad?"  
"Not at all!" Mendosa said, a big smile on his face. "I was like that when I was a boy and look at me now! Not only an admiral in the Armada, but a father of two fine little girls!"  
The girl looked up in the sky. "No. That's not really it...." she paused for a moment. "It's just that..." Piastol bit her lip and turned around to face her father. "I want to leave Valua. It's always so dark and cold... I can't stand it sometimes!"  
Mendosa shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? You do get to leave Valua. You're lucky you get to sail with me. Most Valuan nobles never get the chance to see Nasr. Some of the citizens do, though. Usually right before they're stabbed through with a Nasrian long sword."  
Piastol sighed. "I know."  
"Good!" Mendosa said, giving her a firm rub on the head. "And one of these days, when you become captain of your own ship and have your own family, you'll be the one telling your little girl this!"  
"Yes."  
"Get to bed, Piastol. We've got a long day ahead of us tommorow. We're to drop off the supplies we confinscated from Maramba, and then some back for the last shipments." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Piastol turned and began walking towards the door to the bridge.  
"Sister?" a little voice asked.  
Piastol turned around and couldn't help but smile as she saw Doc running out of Mendosa's office. Doc was the tall man who was one of her father's most trusted advisors. She didn't even know his real name. All her life she'd just called him Doc.  
"Sorry, Admiral," Doc said, shaking his head. "I know you told me to watch her, but she got away! You've got a real stealth soldier there, sir!"  
Mendosa let out a chuckle. "I hope that's true. When Maria gets a little bit older, I'll start teaching her some fighting techniques. You never know when they will come in handy."  
Piastol bent over and smiled at the little girl. "Hi there, Maria. How are you?"  
"I'm cold," the little girl said.  
Doc sighed and held up a little piece of cloth. "She was waving it around and it almost blew out into the sky, so I snatched it. Don't know what it is, but she kept shouting about how it's the Aquila."  
Mendosa took the piece of cloth from Doc "Well, well! What's this?"  
"I made something for sister!" Maria said, a grin spreading across her small face.  
Piastol reached out and took the cloth from her father. It was a ribbon, and on it was a golden dragon, the sign of the Valuan Empire. It had been hastily hand-drawn by the little girl and Piastol couldn't help but smile. She turned around and held the picture up to the same engraving on the side of her father's ship.  
"Thank you, Maria," she said, pulling a large piece of hair up behind her head. She carefully fastened the ribbon around it. "You did a very nice job!"  
The little girl beamed, but shivered.  
"C'mon, Maria," Mendosa said, picking up the little girl in his big hands. Why don't you come up to the bridge with me?" Piastol was about to protest; to say that Maria should come with her to sleep. But Maria had always been a fussy sleeper and seemed to like it when it was warmer. So she kept silent.  
"G'night, Piostol!" Maria said, stumbling over her sister's name.  
Piastol waved. "Good night, Maria. Good night, father. Good night, Doc."  
"Good night, Piastol," Mendosa said.  
Doc let out a whistle. "Proper one, isn't she? Well, good night to you, too, Piastol." He winked at her before the three turned and started to walk into Mendosa's office.  
"Is everything ready?" Mendosa asked.  
"Of course, sir," Doc said. "Made extra sure of it. There won't be any surprises before your meeting. I've pulled the fleet in closer to the Aquila, and all gunners are ready."  
"Good," Mendosa grunted. "I don't want anything happening to these girls of mine." He held up Maria. "Doc, will you take her? I don't like conducting business in front of my children."  
Doc nodded. "Of course, Admiral. I'll be down in the engine room. Don't worry, I won't let Maria sneak away again!" Then Doc took the little girl and headed off below decks.  
Mendosa sighed and ran his hand through his graying hair. "Yes, Doc, you do that for me. I have a feeling this meeting could get quite ugly."  
Then he closed the door to his office and sat inside, waiting.  
  
I'll make a new chapter soon, so if you even care to read this, please reply. This story is kinda long, so please be patient! Thanx.  
  
~~WingsOFHope 


	2. Daddy's Gone Away

Disclaimer: Skies of Arcadia does belong to Sega. I learned that today.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for replying, peoples!!! I just got bored and started writing this... I never thought so many peoples would like it!  
  
The Eve of Final Judgement: Part 2 Daddy's Gone Away  
  
It was getting late, and almost everyone else on the Aquila was already sleep. Only one light came from under a cabin door.  
Ramirez looked up at the clock on the wall for the fifth time. He'd set up an appointment with Admiral Mendosa earlier. Not only was he angry, but he was also nervous. He'd found out something he shouldn't know and he was about to confront the man he'd looked up to for so long now about it.  
Sitting down on the bed in the corner of the cabin, Ramerez thought back to the meeting he'd had with Lord Galcian. It seemed like so long ago, but in reality, it'd hardly been a week.  
  
"You know, boy," Galcian had told him. "I may not know where you came from or why you're here, but I've a bit of advice for you."  
"What is it, Lord Galcian?" Ramirez spat, disgusted by the man sitting in front of him. Galcian had insulted Admiral Mendosa, who had been the only one Rameriz had trusted since he first arrived in the world of islands.  
Galcian stroked his beard thing (for lack of a better word?) and grinned evilly. "You've got a lot to learn, that's for sure. Maybe I can teach you something today?"  
"Bah," Rameriz said with a scowl. "I can learn nothing from you, admiral."  
The man's face slowly turned red. "You are not from this world. That I know. I may be nothing more than an "admiral", but I'm no fool. And in this world, there is no one you can trust."  
"Hmm?" Rameriz asked, suddenly interested. What was this angry man trying to tell him?  
Galcian shook his head. "Anyone you trust will soon betray you. It's a simple fact. The people here care for nothing but gold and will do anything to obtain it." He narrowed his already narrowed eyes and glared at Rameriz. "Believe only in power. Power will never betray you."  
Then the admiral stood and and turned away. Rameriz quickly jumped up as well.  
"Admiral... what you just said... is it really true?"  
"See for yourself," Galcian said icily, not even bothering to turn his head. "Start with your precious Admiral Mendosa. Look into him. He is not the noble man you invision." Then Galcian walked out the door, letting it slam behind him.  
Rameriz sighed as he turned and looked out the window at the Silver Moon high in the sky. "Elders," he said, mostly to himself. "This world truely is as confusing as you said."  
Then he turned around and left through the same door Galcian had.  
"Hey, Rameriz!" Doc said brightly as he passed him in the dimly lit hallway. The sound of the Ixa'taxan workers could be heard echoing from the lower reaches of the mine.. "What's wrong?"  
Rameriz looked away.  
Doc laughed. "Come on, buddy. You can trust me, right? It's not like I'm gonna run down these halls shouting all about what's going on with you."  
"It's nothing, Doc." Rameriz said, not making eye contact. "Don't worry." Then he turned around started to walk off without another word. He had told his first lie.  
  
Rameriz bit his lip as he looked at the clock again. He'd then done as Galcian had said, and looked everywhere for information regarding Admiral Mendosa.  
There was a tap on the door and Rameriz looked up. "Come in."  
Doc pulled open the door, holding Maria, Mendosa's little girl, in one hand. "The Admiral wants to see you, Rameriz. He said you had a meeting sat up with him..?"  
Rameriz stood up. "Yes. Thank you."  
"You're so quiet! I remember back when I first met you! You could never even close your mouth, you were so busy asking questions! Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes. I'm fine." Then he brushed right by the doctor, heading towards the stairs to the bridge.  
Doc sighed and shook his head, shifting Maria from one hand to the other. "He's got problems, that one."  
  
The door opened and Admiral Mendosa looked up, a smile plastered on his face. He'd set up an elaborate show; even had a meal. And in the center was a great big candle display, which made his shiny bald head even shinier.  
"Rameriz!" Mendosa said, smiling widely. "Come on in! Have something to eat!"  
Rameriz stood in front of the Admiral. "I've come to ask you something."  
"I'm sure it can wait until after dinner, can't eat! Fresh Kabal meat, straight from the raid on Maramba!"  
"It's about the Ixa'taxans."  
Mendosa suddenly froze right in the middle of cutting his Kabal steak. "What about them?" he asked in a suddenly angry voice.  
Rameriz pulled a stack of papers out of his uniform. "I found these in the mines." He slapped them down on the table in front of Mendosa. "Read them. Or have you seen them already?"  
Mendosa took the documents and shook his head in disbelief. "Where did you get these, boy? I want to make sure whoever counterfeited these is punished!"  
"I found them on your desk, Admiral."  
The man scowled. "But Rameriz... you know I would never do anything like... like this!" he gestured at the papers.  
Rameriz said nothing and adverted his eyes.  
Mendosa suddenly let out a dull laugh. "I was wondering how long it'd take for Galcian to turn you against me. Well, I'm afraid that you've found out my little secret." He shook his head. "It's a shame, boy, you were such a fine soldier."  
Rameriz looked up. "Galcian was right. There is no one you can trust."  
Mendosa raised up one hand. "Guards! Finish him! Do not allow him to leave this room alive! And when he is dead, throw his corpse into Deep Sky. I can think of no reason for Teodora to be involved in this!"  
The guards who had been ringing the room, hiding in the shadows, suddenly came forth.  
Rameriz didn't move. "Call them off, Mendosa, or you all shall perish."  
Mendosa laughed. "Have you forgotten that this is MY ship? It's filled with guards, fool, and there's nowhere to run!"  
Rameriz reached into the sheath at his side and pulled out his bright silver blade, which he had remembered to bring. "One of us will not leave this ship alive, Mendosa, but I assure you, it will not be me."  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Get him!" Mendosa exploded at the guards, a vein pulsing in his temple.  
The guards ran forward, swords in hand. They were intending to trap him and skewer him through with all their weapons at once. But Rameriz lithly jumped into the air, landing just outside the circle. He drew back his blade and slashed four soldiers right through the backs of their heads. The sword sank through armor, and they died almost instantly.  
The remaining four turned to face him.  
"Farewell," Rameriz said, blowing a silver blast from the tip of his sword. The blast cut through all the guards in a nice line. They crumpled to the floor in a bloody mess.  
"You see, Mendosa," Rameriz said, holding his blade to his side. "I will not be defeated by mere guards."  
Mendosa reached over and took the papers. "Fool!" he laughed, holding them over the candle display. "When we get to Valua, not only will there be no evidence against me, but so many corpses against you!"  
Rameriz slashed out with his blade, intending to cut off the hand Mendosa was using to hold the forms. But his blow missed, instead hitting the candle and knocking it from Mendosa's hand.  
The candle landed on the wooden floor and began smoking. Within moments, it erupted into a mass of flames, quickly consuming the bodies of the guards.  
"B-boy!" Mendosa said sheepishly, backing away slowly. "Please now, understand why I did it!"  
"Simple," Rameriz said, holding his blade to the Admiral's neck. "You did it for gold. But you will have no use for gold when you burn in hell." Then he swiped out and with a single strike severed Mendosa's head from this shoulders.  
The door opened and Doc rushed in. With Maria still in one hand. He gasped as he saw Rameriz standing over Mendosa's corpse with a bloody blade.  
"Rameriz! Wha... what the--?!"  
Rameriz didn't bother to look up. "The Rameriz you knew is gone. He died the moment I drew my blade against Mendosa." He turned to face Doc. "I'm sorry, but it appears as if you are out of a job, doctor."  
Doc took a quick step back as he noticed the flames licking the floors and eating the books off of Mendosa's prized bookcases. "You've gone mad, Rameriz!"  
"I saw the truth," Rameriz mumbled, brushing back Doc and walking out the door. "Maybe one day you will too."  
"Wait!" Doc said, turning around. "Where do you think you're going?!"  
"To meet an old friend."  
Doc gasped as the roof to the bridge suddenly fell in. "No!"  
"Daddy!" Maria wailed. "Where's daddy gone?"  
Rameriz sneered. "Your daddy's gone away little girl." Then he disappeared below decks.  
Doc turned and ran down the stairs after Rameriz. To where the lifeboats were kept. He entered the room to find that one lifeboat was already gone. The doors were open and air was blowing in.  
"Sister!" Maria wailed. "Where's my sister?"  
Doc bit his lip and put the little girl in a lifeboat. "Piastol is fine, Maria." Then he shoved the boat, senting it out into the sky. Jumping in, he quickly stabalized it and set a full course towards the south.  
Casting one last look over his should, Doc let out a sigh as a single tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry, Piastol."  
  
There you go! Suspenseful enough, right? Anyway... I'll make the next chapter soon! Stay tuned and please review cause it sure makes me feel all nice inside!!!  
  
~WingsOFHope~ 


End file.
